El Jefe de la Mafia Gold
by King Monochromatic
Summary: Rumplestiltskin heredará el cargo como Jefe de la mafia Gold pero las cosas serán más complicadas de lo que creyó al saber que la mafia posee artículos que otorgan singulares poderes, él siendo un inexperto en estas cosas se ve envuelto en grandes conflictos al tener que volverse la cabeza de la familia Gold.


**Capítulo 1: El Heredero**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Once Upon a Time no son de mi pertenencia solo la trama de esta historia. AU Once Upon a Time. Puede contener lenguaje ligeramente fuerte.**_

 _tec-teque-tec ... tec-teque-tec ... tec-teque-tec_

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia traspasando el tejado debido a las goteras era lo único que se podía escuchar en toda la habitación, mientras que un hombre rodeaba con ambos brazos a su pequeño hijo tratando de proporcionarle el suficiente calor para que pudiese dormir en esa noche tan helada.

Él por más que cerraba con todas sus fuerzas los parpados no lograba conciliar el sueño, ¿Cómo podría? la preocupación no se lo permite, pero debe de admitirlo ellos son pobres y no es muy sencillo obtener un trabajo estando lisiado, ¿Quién querría a un hombre cojo y lento trabajando para ellos? nadie en absoluto, para complicar más las cosas también debía de cuidar a su muchacho por sí sólo, su mujer los había abandonado al haberse hartado de vivir en la pobreza con un hombre bueno para nada como él, así es tal y como se lo dijo ella antes de desaparecer al día siguiente... todo esto y más saturaba la mente de Rumplestiltskin impidiéndole disfrutar sus escasas horas de sueño.

Un bajo murmullo de su hijo lo logro sacar de sus sofocantes pensamientos, deslizo su mirada para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

— Estas teniendo una pesadilla, he?- Dijo mientras que con su mano acomodaba los mechones de cabello fuera del rostro del pequeño. — No te preocupes Bae yo te cuidaré- Observo como él niño fue hallando la tranquilidad entre sus brazos e inevitablemente una sonrisa se formo en los labios del padre, esta tranquilidad lo contagio y finalmente pudo descansar aferrándose a su hijo con el instinto natural de protegerlo.

Pese a ser un pobre hombre sin empleo Rumplestiltskin siempre buscaba la manera de conseguir algo de dinero, al menos el suficiente para alimentar a su Bae, haciendo los trabajos que nadie quisiera hacer como limpiar calles e ir mendigando ó darle brillo a los zapatos de aquellos hombres que usaban un buen traje y ese día como cada mañana despertó temprano para llevar a la escuela a su pequeño no sin antes haberle dado un modesto desayuno que no era más que un simple pan medio duro casi siendo una roca y algo de leche fría, sentía la vergüenza de no poder servirle una comida mejor, más sin embargo Bae lo comió alegremente y agradeció a su padre dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

Tras pasar de dejarlo en la entrada de la escuela fue directamente a "su lugar" en el parque con su banquillo e instrumentos de trabajo era entre semana por lo que ese día no habría mucha gente en el parque así que barrer lo dejaría para otro día.

Tres extraños hombres descendieron de su vuelo que partió desde Italia hasta Escocia todos ellos con la misma simple tarea en común, encontrar a un sujeto en específico.

— Ya lo saben muchachos nuestro tiempo es limitado- Se dirigió Félix a los otros dos al salir del aeropuerto.

— Esta misión es un desperdicio de tiempo ni siquiera sabemos a quién buscar o a caso vamos a ir tocando de puerta en puerta preguntando? son alrededor de seiscientas mil personas viviendo aquí- Contestó Dylan con frustración.

— Tenemos una sola descripción sobre este hombre y es una marca de nacimiento en su brazo y con eso es suficiente para hallarlo- Respondió con seriedad Félix.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Dylan ¿Por qué venir hasta este país sólo por este hombre? yo creí que quien tomaría el cargo tras el jefe serias tú y no un completo desconocido. -Replico Sam a Félix quien dio media vuelta para quedar viendo de frente a ellos

— Yo no juzgo las decisiones que tome Pan con respecto a esto y ustedes tampoco deberían.- Ambos agacharon levemente sus cabezas al notar el enojo entre sus palabras así que sólo cedieron y lo siguieron en silencio. — Eso pensé... comenzaremos buscando en el centro de la ciudad entre los hombres más importantes y bueno si no conseguimos respuestas...- metió un par de balas al cartucho de su pistola y subió junto con los demás a una camioneta blindada — al menos nos divertiremos un poco-

Seis de la tarde era la hora de regresar a casa tras un flojo día laboral, las ganancias apenas le dejaron comprar algo de repollo viejo y unas cuantas patatas con esto al menos podría preparar una cena para ambos, al abrir la puerta de su hogar llamo por su nombre a su hijo pero en vez de recibir alguna respuesta escucho pisadas de alguien subiendo por las escaleras las cuales al estar tan desgastadas producían un sonido chirriante alrededor de toda la casa, desconcertado dejo sobre la mesa los víveres decidiendo subir las escaleras volviendo a llamar a su Bae, abrió la puerta de la habitación para descubrir a una persona escondiendose bajo las sabanas sabiendo rápidamente que se trataba del pequeño.

— Bae... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó sentándose a la orilla de la cama y puso su mano sobre el manto que lo cubría. Siguió sin recibir una respuesta, en su lugar alcanzo a escuchar un bajo sollozo de parte suya — Bae?- Volvió a llamarlo preocupado y algo asustado.

Lentamente Baelfire se quito las sabanas de encima y conteniendo sus lagrimas amargamente en la garganta se calmó y miro en silencio a su padre a quien se le hizo un fuerte nudo en el estomago al mirar el ojo morado e hinchado de su hijo. Antes de que su padre pudiese decir algo al respecto Bae habló — Unos chicos me golpearon-

— ¿Po-por qué?- Tartamudeo empuñando con fuerza su bastón temiendo conocer ya la razón del incidente.

— Papá- Exclamo el menor tratando de evadir el tener que responder.

— ¿Fue por mi? Bae dime la verdad- Dijo mordiendo con levedad sus labios.

El pequeño agacho la cabeza y contestó — Ellos estaban molestando a una niña y les pedí que se detuvieran, dijeron que probarían si yo era un cobarde como... como mi padre entonces me comenzaron a golpear-

— E...esto no puede quedarse así Bae, no sé cómo hay padres permiten que sus muchachos anden de vándalos por las calles- desvió la vista de su hijo viendo ahora hacia la pared mientras que en su mente no dejaba de reprimirse a sí mismo al pensar una y otra vez que esto era culpa de él. Por ser un cobarde.

No dio su opinión al respecto pero Bae conocía perfectamente a su padre, podía reconocer muy bien esa mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro.

Rumple cubrió su boca un momento y luego miro a Bae unos segundos — Pero primero debemos hacer algo respecto a esto- Con la ayuda de su bastón se puso de pie. -Creo que aún quedan algunos guisantes congelados, ayudaran a que el dolor sea menor-

-Papá- La voz del niño hizo que Rumple volteara a mirarlo directamente -Tú no eres un cobarde para mi, eres mi héroe papá- aunque su rostro le doliera formo una sonrisa al decirle esto.

Sus ojos enrojecieron queriendo dejar escapar algunas lágrimas y fue cuando recordó la razón por la cual seguía viviendo sin darse por vencido. Su hijo.

El piso estaba cubierto de un charco de sangre proveniente de los explotados sesos de la víctima. — Está claro que no era este- Hablo Félix mientras bajaba su pistola aun caliente por la reciente bala disparada. — Ni siquiera tuve que usar a Volper para eliminarlo-dijo con disgusto y frustración al ver restos de los sesos en la suela de su zapato, se sentó en la mesa recargando sus pies sobre el pecho del hombre muerto y limpiándose en él.

— Bien van 16 sujetos descartados claro sin contar al que le abriste la garganta por darte pan integral en vez del de ajo- Dylan se recargo en la pared mientras tomaba un cigarrillo de su saco comenzando a fumar sin dejar de mirar a Félix y a Sam

— He estado todo el maldito día matando a estos inútiles que se hacen llamar tipos poderosos, me merecía mi puto sándwich como quería al menos- Félix paso una mano por su cabellera Rubia.

— Pero y si al sujeto que buscamos no sabe ni quién es- Sam se integró a la conversación. — Digo ... Pan nunca estuvo con él hasta donde nosotros sabemos, puede ser cualquiera e incluso que ya no esté en este país-

— Agggh mierda, en eso tienes razón- Dylan tiro la colilla de su cigarro al suelo y lo apago con el talón estando totalmente irritado por la situación.-Va a ser imposible encontrarlo sin saber nada más de él-

— No!..Yo tengo que hallarlo así deba de ir destripando a cada persona que se me ponga enfrente- volvió a hablar Félix mirando al cadáver y luego volteo a ver a los otro dos con una ligera sonrisa -Porque como ya saben, Peter Pan nunca falla.

La luz del sol se escabullo por la ventana dando directamente a los ojos de Rumplestiltskin haciéndole saber que ya estaba llegando el amanecer, este se removió un poco entre las sabanas y fue bajando poco a poco un pie fuera de la cama tratando de no despertar a su hijo quien dormía al otro extremo de la cama. Ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente ocurrido con su pequeño y los bravucones, su intento de hablar con los padres de estos fue en vano para nada creían que sus hijos serian capases de esas cosas y menos lo creerían viniendo de las palabras de él, del tonto cobarde. Ya de pie se dirigió a asearse rápidamente ya que sin importar que día fuera o no debía de trabajar, lo bueno de que Bae tuviese trece años es que podía quedarse un rato sólo en casa mientras él trabajaba sin preocuparse porque confiaba en su muchacho y sabía estaría bien por un par de horas.

— Llevamos ya tres jodidos días atascados en este lugar Félix- Dijo Dylan al estar recostado en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

— Lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes a cada minuto- Hablo exasperado el rubio.

— Y ni siquiera podemos usar los poderes y así no hay diversión, todos han sido unos completos debiluchos- Continúo Dylan

— Si sigues quejándote te aseguro que habrá alguien muerto con mi poder- Calló Félix a Dylan con su enojo él cual sólo aumento al mirar sus zapatos. — Carajo, quedo sangre de ese bastardo en mi zapato- Subió su pierna sobre la rodilla de su otra pierna para observar mejor la mancha que por el contacto con el aire se había tornado de un tono café oscuro.

El castaño río fuertemente sin importarle que el otro estuviese ardiendo de enojo — Parece que te manchaste de mierda Félix- Dijo Dylan aun riendo.

— Sam!-Grito Félix grito mirando a Dylan- Cambia la ruta, busca un lugar en el que pueda sacarme esta puta mancha... y si tú continuas riéndote te haré limpiarlo con la lengua-

Sam dio un giro de volante abriéndose paso por las calles concurridas hasta salir de allí llegando al parque del centro de la ciudad, no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería enojado a Félix contrario a Dylan quien buscaba provocarlo cada que se daba la oportunidad.

Buscando por los alrededores encontró su salvación de la ira de Félix al ver un sujeto que lustraba los zapatos de otro, en un ágil movimiento aparco el auto lo más cerca posible. — Deja de joder tanto Dylan- Dijo mientras los tres salían del auto.

— Listo, como nuevos **-** Mencionó con algo de orgullo Rumplestiltskin a su cliente al acabar de lustrar sus zapatos.

— No lo sé Rulerdtinki, yo los sigo viendo algo opacos- Dijo el sujeto levantándose del asiento y mirando con una sonrisa sus zapatos.

— Es Rumple... Rumplestiltskin- Contesto teniendo la cabeza agachada y luego volteo a verlo.

— Si, como sea- Hablo con indiferencia y se acomodo la corbata. — Mira te tengo algo de consideración aunque lo hayas hecho mal y sólo por eso te pagare una parte- Lanzo unos cuantos centavos a los pies de Rumple sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

— Idiotas como tú son a los que más disfruto abrirles la cabeza-Le dijo Sam al hombre parándose justo frente suyo. La cadena que colgaba en su cuello comenzó a quemar ligeramente su piel pero no era algo visible bajo su camisa que escondía bien esta cadena.

Dylan puso su mano en el hombro de Sam quien se calmo al instante. — Tranquilo Sam, de seguro este sujeto sólo esta bromeando no creo que se vaya sin antes pagarle, cierto?- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa que a simple vista era tranquila si no fuera por el cuchillo que llevaba en su otra mano sólo perceptible para la vista del hombre de adelante.

El hombre palideció al mirar el cuchillo. — Pues claro que es un broma jaja, verdad Rulerd jaja- Balbuceo, nerviosamente saco de su pantalón algunos billetes dejándolos a Rumple para después salir a paso rápido de allí y luego corriendo.

En cuanto Rumplestiltskin tuvo entre sus manos los billetes sus ojos se llenaron con un ligero brillo porque el hombre inclusive le había dejado aun más dinero, quizá sin darse cuenta, por un momento se sintió intimidado cuando aparecieron estos hombres de muy extraño porte y sobre todo las palabras que habían dicho sobre abrir cabezas fueron para alarmarse, más sin embargo este acto le dio un poco más de calma pero sin dejar de sentir la extraña sensación dentro de sus entrañas que algo malo estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Él que daba el aura de ser el líder de los tres tomó asiento en el lugar que iban los clientes y rápidamente Rumple se sentó en el banquillo para empezar con su trabajo.

— Gracias por lo que hicieron- Dijo a los tres al llegar a la conclusión que venían todos juntos.

Trago saliva en seco cuando noto la mancha de sangre en uno de sus zapatos, una ligera onda de miedo puro recorrió toda su espina dorsal al imaginarse las razones por las cuales estaba el zapato cubierto de sangre. — Creo...creo que tengo algo para quitar manchas profundas en mi caja de herramientas **-** Hablo tras sentir sobre de él las miradas serias de los sujetos. El temor empezó a apropiarse de él sin poder evitarlo, supo que con sólo limpiar el zapato sin hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto lo mantendría a salvo.

Sus manos temblorosas derramaron algo del líquido sobre su propia camisa y su chaqueta de cuero desgastada. —Maldición!- Jalo de la manga de la chaqueta tirándola al suelo y desabrocho con rapidez su camisa y al deshacerse de ella quedo solamente en una camiseta de tirantes. — Lo siento... mis manos fueron algo torpes- Dijo antes de que el tipo rubio se levantara y lo tomara con fuerza del brazo derecho haciendo que el miedo de Rumplestiltskin aumentara radicalmente en cuestión de segundos. — Por favor señor no me mate- expreso en voz baja al cerrar ambos ojos.

—Dylan dame la hoja- Hablo Félix sin apartar su vista del antebrazo del hombre. Arrebato de las manos del castaño la hoja y sujeto con firmeza el brazo, sus pupilas se dilataron levemente. — Esto debe ser una broma- Libero a Rumple aún incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver. — ¿Por qué carajos tienes tú esa marca?!- Soltó en un grito de irritación.

El cuerpo de Rumplestiltskin temblaba, mantenía cerrados sus ojos al querer evitar a toda costa la pesada mirada del hombre enfurecido y al escuchar su grito contesto de inmediato tartamudeando al hacerlo. —Na-Nací con ella!

El rubio se llevo una mano al rostro mirando de reojo a los otros dos tipos. — Félix debemos de...-Rompió el incomodo silencio Dylan quien al igual que Sam se sentía confundido y a la vez algo decepcionado pero más que nada sorprendido.

— Nos lo llevamos, suban al carro hemos encontramos a quien buscábamos- Ordeno a Dylan y a Sam quienes tomaron de ambos brazos al hombre cojo.

— Esperen creo que están confundidos yo... yo no sé de que están hablando- Dijo Rumplestiltskin forcejeando contra los sujetos pero el dolor de su pierna le limitaba sus fuerzas por lo que su esfuerzo estaba siendo en vano.

— ¿A caso son imbéciles ustedes dos?- Félix recogió del suelo el bastón del hombre y se lo entrego. — Van a tratarlo de esa manera sabiendo de quién se trata?

Dylan y Sam se miraron mutuamente habían quedado sorprendidos hace un par de momentos por saber de quién se trataba el sujeto buscado, pero ahora estaban más que asombrados por la calma que tenia Félix y no explotar como ellos se esperaban.

— Siento mucho la estupidez de mis hombres- Se dirigió Félix a Rumple mientras observaba de lado a lado asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie cerca, se puso sereno y se paro rígido. — Nosotros venimos desde Italia solamente para hallarte y llevarte con nosotros- Fue directo con él.

— ¡¿A mí?! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver con Italia? - Pregunto totalmente confundido y asustado.

Félix sonrío divertido. —Si vienes con nosotros se te responderán todas tus preguntas ya sea de la buena manera ó... de la no tan buena porque no pienso irme de aquí sin llevarte.

— No puedo irme! ... Debo volver a casa con mi pequeño.- Menciono esto último con voz desgarrada temiendo que lo arrebataran de Baelfire.

— Tráelo contigo- Dijo Félix acercándose más a Rumple observando su lugar de trabajo. — Se que no nos conocemos muy bien, pero vi la manera en como veías esos billetes... ¿Tienes problemas financieros no es así? ... Puedo asegurarte que al venir con nosotros no pasaras ese tipo de problemas, porque no creo que esa sea la vida que se merezca tu pequeño ¿verdad?

—...Ya no pasar ese tipo de problemas.- Repitió en voz baja Rumple mientras se sostenía de su bastón mirando al suelo.

— Exactamente, nunca más- El de cabello rubio extendió su brazo revisando la hora en su reloj de oro. — Te daré tiempo para que pienses en lo que acabo de decirte, a las doce de la noche te estaré esperando en este mismo sitio, si vienes sabré que decidiste venir con nosotros por las buenas... si no apareces... tendré que ir a buscarte y no seré tan amable como lo estoy haciendo ahora.- Hablo para después hacer una seña a los otros dos de retirarse, yéndose así los tres dejando al hombre sólo.

— ¡¿Félix estás loco?! ¿Por qué lo dejaste irse?- Exclamo Dylan en cuanto subieron al auto.

— Cálmate, se lo que hago... yo reconozco a un hombre desesperado en cuanto lo veo y vaya que lo está, el vendrá.

Baelfire estaba sentado en la sala mientras hacia su tarea cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hicieron dar un salto de su asiento y salir corriendo para recibir de un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

— Papá- dijo con una sonrisa que fue disminuyendo al ver una expresión extraña en su padre. — ¿Qué sucedió?

— Bae, esta noche nos iremos de aquí... daremos un viaje- Se puso de rodillas mientras lo tomaba de los hombros diciendo esto último con ánimo falso.

— ¿Irnos?- Preguntó inocentemente como cualquier niño curioso.

—Sí... y pase lo que pase Bae, yo te protegeré- Puso la cabeza de su hijo en su pecho al abrazarlo. —No importa que deba de hacer- murmuro en voz baja.

Y así fue, Rumplestiltskin llego a la hora indicada con un Bae soñoliento debido a la hora, en donde fue recibido por los mismos tres sujetos de la tarde junto con otros más a quienes no reconocía lo cuales venían en autos bastantes caros al parecer de Rumple, Bae estaba más dormido que despierto por lo que no se extraño de la situación y solo siguió a su padre subiendo a uno de los autos para que en cuestión de minutos quedase dormido sobre el regazo de su padre. Rumple puso su mano sobre la cabeza de él con una ligera sonrisa y luego miro a los tres hombres que estaban delante de él.

— Me dirán ya ¿de qué se trata esto? -hablo dirigiéndose al de la cabellera rubia.

— Sólo te diré que eres parte esencial para cumplir cierto asunto- contestó Félix

Rumple no preguntó más temiendo hacer enojar a estos sujetos y se mantuvo callado el resto del camino hasta el aeropuerto donde al abordar quedo dormido junto con su hijo durante un par de horas. Despertó justo cuando el avión estaba aterrizando, aun era de madrugada por lo que Bae continuaba durmiendo a su lado, Sam cargo en brazos al niño mientras que Rumple bajaba con cuidado por las escalares ayudándose de su bastón. En la salida una limusina los esperaba, con nerviosismo subió sintiéndose fuera de lugar, Bae fue recostado en los asientos vacíos, los únicos que estaban dentro de la limusina eran Rumplestiltskin, su hijo y los tres hombres que aun no le habían dicho nada con respecto a la situación.

Dylan tomo una de las maletas que tenia y la aventó a un costado de Rumple haciéndolo dar un ligero brinco de susto. — Ponte lo que está adentro- Dijo sin parar de verlo sin una expresión clara en el rostro. Rumple abrió la maleta y saco lo que tenia dentro, un traje de color negro y camisa blanca, corbata negra e inclusive unos zapatos todo lucia tan costoso y Rumple lo confirmo a sentir la tela entre sus dedos, sin duda no era nada barato. Sus labios levemente se fueron separando como si estuviere preparando para decir algo pero Félix lo interrumpió antes de decir cosa alguna. — A donde vamos no puedes llegar vestido de esa manera.

Asintió sumisamente mientras se iba quitando la chaqueta. Fue cambiando sus viejas prendas por las nuevas, al terminar trato de atarse la corbata pero sus intentos fueron en vano por lo que Sam tuvo que ayudarle con el nudo.

—Sin duda un buen traje te hace lucir distinto- Hablo Félix. La limusina que los llevaba entro a un enorme lugar, rodeado de muchos árboles luego se detuvo frente a una especie de mansión-castillo, los nervios de Rumple recorrieron todo su cuerpo cuestionándose el porqué estaba en este lugar, vestido de esta manera y para que lo querían. Sobre todo eso último lo tenía demasiado inquieto.

Rumple camino junto a ellos, los pasillos eran largos y amplios con un adornado parecido al que tendría la realeza exceptuando los claros avances tecnológicos. —Tu hijo debe esperar aquí afuera, tenemos que hablar en privado con el jefe- Dijo Félix parado a lado de una enorme puerta. ¿A caso no era el jefe? pensó Rumple volteando su vista a Sam que cargaba a su Bae, raramente sentía que podía confiar en él. Rumple asintió la cabeza y entro tras Félix y Dylan al lugar.

Era una especie de enorme oficina rodeada de libros con un escritorio tallado de madera justo frente a las ventanas del otro extremo de la habitación, un hombre de altura bastante baja está parado de espaldas viendo hacia esas ventanas. —Demoraron más de lo permitido- Menciono el sujeto dando media vuelta ladeando una baja sonrisa hacia Rumple quien sintió un hormigueo por la mirada de... ese niño, no era un hombre era un adolescente, ¿su jefe era ese tipo?... —Toma asiento Rump- Hablo mientras él se sentaba en su enorme silla de cuero.

Rumple obedeció sentándose sin parar de verlo con algo de miedo. —Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Trago saliva.

— Primero que nada déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Peter Pan- Peter río al decir esto y luego se puso serio con algo de tristeza débilmente escondida en su rostro. —Y se tu nombre porque yo te lo puse-

Rumplestiltskin frunció el ceño confundido y sacudió su cabeza. —E-eso no tiene sen...-

—Rumplestiltskin Frederick Golden, treinta y dos años de edad fecha de nacimiento 16 de Noviembre... ammm y tienes una marca de nacimiento en tu brazo en forma de lagartija - Interrumpió Pan sonriéndole.

Todo el rostro de Rumple palideció quedándose sin habla, temblando levemente —Ah...-Quiso decir algo pero sus palabras se ahogaron en su propia garganta. Nadie en absoluto sabía eso de él.

—Rump sé que esto es muy complicado para ti pero... necesito de ti- Alzo su mirada a él esperando respuesta alguna pero continuaba conmocionado, Peter se quito el saco suspirando y se descubrió su brazo derecho revelando una misma marca que la de Rumple. —Soy tu padre Rumplestiltskin... mi padre, el padre de mi padre, tú, tu hijo y yo... todo aquel con sangre pura de un Gold tiene esta marca... eres el heredero de la mafia Gold.


End file.
